


Everyone has a little magic

by SophiaAlexisRin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyday Magic, Gen, ongoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAlexisRin/pseuds/SophiaAlexisRin
Summary: Thank you so much for reading, as I tagged any ideas you would like me to add please tell me in the comments. Thank you again.





	Everyone has a little magic

They sat there a phone dangling over the edge of the bed waiting for something to happen.Magic existed everywhere around her but she refused to reach out and touch it, they remained still. Then they moved, hands clasped at the threads all around them pulling them to them and smiling at the shift of the universe around them the smile didn't falter as music played across her horizon

They watched high above, watched the people around there move and falter through days of grey. They were swathed in the colour, they were the only one who could taste the blues of the sky or smell the cotton pink clouds. This was there Magic. Dancing around them. This was what they could see and it filled him with power. they did not smile behind his mask, as the wall became covered in there magic behind him. Full of there colours. they would never fall into the grey.

The child wrote, words flowing from a pen onto a page, spells weaved into every careful word, words enveloping readers in their power, making people weep with joy or feel the death of those who had never breathed as if they were family. They could bring lifeless husks into true being with the flick of there pen. Magic ran from pen to paper, their soul bared and open. Their eyes were open in joy as the story took life beneath there fingers.

The dancer twirled and there skirt fluttered outwards, movements as calm as a river the air danced with them whispering the way to go forward as they danced on, ignoring those trudging around them, they flew on wings of ribbon and the kiss of the moonlight, bruises and scrapes meant nothing to them as they moved through the night. Music fluttered out around them keeping the dance alive. Ignoring the looks of others they kept moving in the way they wanted conforming in a way of nonconformity. There own magic pooling at the tips of there toes.

Their world was covered in spices, they clogged the back of there throat in a comforting cloud. They couldn't see their creation perfectly in the smokey kitchen but the swell of pride was enough. Magic came into there food turning bland recipes into stunning cuisine, turning kitchen of there home into a treasure trove of recipes and food. Their magic came out in the bread they kneaded or the careful dash of pepper to perfect a meal.

People called them boring for the work they did cooped up in an office day in day out. Hands tired and weary, but it was a calming job. There Magic came out in perfectly written reports and meeting presentations planned and spoken in perfection. There Magic came out constantly drained them but they would never change this job even if people looked at them as if they only saw shades of grey. They oozed magic and it was perfect for them.

Maybe we all have a little magic....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as I tagged any ideas you would like me to add please tell me in the comments. Thank you again.


End file.
